


Daily and Nighty

by Nilaic



Series: Youjo Senki Fics [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilaic/pseuds/Nilaic
Summary: Tanya pressed on, her boots stomping down on the corpses with a rhythmic pattern.'Just a bit more. A bit more, and I'll get out of this damn hell!'She grit her teeth, preparing herself as more enemies flooded in.Preparing a standard artillery spell, she took aim.Bang-!-----He'd sent her to a new world, (one that was thankfully technologically advanced) and cursed her anew.Now, every night was a battle. Endless swarms of faceless enemies swarmed her, and she, sometimes armed her rifle, other times with various types of weapons or nothing at all, would fight them off to no avail.Every morning she would wake up, new scars of varying severity littered across her skin, and with a mind in turmoil.
Series: Youjo Senki Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214435
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Introductions

Tanya pressed on, her boots stomping down on the corpses with a rhythmic pattern.

'Just a bit more. A bit more, and I'll get out of this damn hell!'

She grit her teeth, preparing herself as more enemies flooded in.

Preparing a standard artillery spell, she took aim.

_ Bang-! _

\------

She sat up, breaths slightly laboured.

She gripped her sheets tightly, her arms sore.

Since she'd won the first war against Being X, it'd gotten terribly upset at her conviction to remain faithless.

He'd sent her to a new world,  _ (one that was thankfully technologically advanced) _ and cursed her anew.

Now, every night was a battle. Endless swarms of faceless enemies swarmed her, and she, sometimes armed her rifle, other times with various types of weapons or nothing at all, would fight them off to no avail.

It kept her instincts sharp, and her body changed and shifted as if her 'dream' were reality.

It'd helped greatly that her body remained the same as the one from her previous world. She wasn't reincarnated, but instead transported. This allowed her to attack and shoot without needing to first adapt to her new body. It also came with the bonus of already being 11 at the time of her transfer.

Every morning she would wake up, new scars of varying severity littered across her skin, and with a mind in turmoil.

She'd gained mastery of all kinds of weapons now, and since she was sometimes without a computation crystal, she learnt to use her magic without one. Once, when she'd been cornered, a purple and indigo flame burst forth from her. She learnt how to use them, through trial and error. She could manifest them during the day, and her control over them was quite refined, if she said so herself.

However, her waking life was quite peaceful. ( _ For now) _

She'd woken up in a damp alleyway, with no rifle and in a normal t-shirt and pants. She'd survived on the streets for a month, assessing her situation before passing out due to lack of food, and various other reasons.

She'd been picked up by an orphanage, where she'd been cared for much better as compared to the last orphanage she was in. She was then adopted by a rich family, and was provided for. Her parents were pleasant, and she quite enjoyed their company.

She would question Being X's decision to put her in such a favorable position, but the prick probably thought that her nightly tortures would be enough to get her to resort to faith.

She narrowed her eyes, feeling the flames of her resolve burn ever brighter.

Till she was dead- no, even when she was dead,  _ (for good this time) _ she would never possess a shred of faith.

She stood from her bed, getting dressed for the day.

She grabbed the rifle that her parents of this world had reluctantly provided her with  _ (after loads of begging and promises, but details) _ , checking it over once.

Quickly dismantling it with speed that could only come from practice,  _ -and having to assemble rifles during the stupid nightly torture sessions, lest she wanted to wake up with a nice pattern of bullet scars-  _ she hid the pieces in her school bag.

Looking at the full length mirror, she adjusted the bandages wrapped tightly around her frame. Ensuring that no scars were visible, she nodded to herself in satisfaction.

Opening the door, she walked downstairs to eat a quick breakfast before going to Namimori Middle School.

\------

She sat in her seat, waiting for class to begin. Thankfully she had been transported to this world's Japan, so she already knew the language.

She'd gone through schooling once before already, in her first life, so she'd breezed through the subjects, much to her adoptive parents's shock and awe.

They'd offered to let her skip grades, but she'd refused. Who knew what kind of weird things Being X was getting up to? Basking in the peace she had now for as long as possible was her current goal.

She'd become quite famous in her school, known for her intelligence, liked and respected for her kind and welcoming demeanor.

Of course, she couldn't care less about these blabbering fools, and would much rather not have to interact with them at all.

But she was a student, and a student's role was what she had to play. Grades were no problem for her, but she had to keep up a façade of friendliness.

At the very least, the fools kept a respectful distance in reverence and awe of 'The Prodigy'.

That was her nickname, apparently bestowed upon her for her perfect ability to fulfill both academic and extracurricular requirements. That, and the apparent mystique that people seemed to associate with her. Whether that was due to her bandages, or her instinctual evasiveness, she didn't really care.

Physical education was a breeze for her, as it was child's play compared to the grueling amounts of training she had to go through, coupled with the nightly sessions keeping her in shape.

She was a perfect student, and stuck to the rules to perfection, so she'd never had to get into a conflict with a certain 'Demon Prefect'.

She'd raised a brow when she'd heard about him, but did not deem him a threat. She respected his dedication to keeping order, as should be present in every system, and so kept out of his way.

Other students that stood out included the school idols, Sasagawa Kyoko and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Oh, and one Dame Tsuna. She glanced over to the shaking teen.

She shared a class with him, and didn't really pay him much mind. Though…his flames were weird. She'd taken to calling the coloured fire flames. She'd concluded that it originated from this world, since once she'd gained an adequate amount of control over her flames, she tried 'sensing' other's flames, like she found she could do during one nightly session.

Her classmates' flames were quite…dull. They wrapped within them, and did not spread and reach like hers did, before she learnt to wrap them within herself.

Tsuna, however, seemed to almost  _ lack  _ flames.

Or, from what she could discern, they were frozen(?).

She frowned. She lacked information, and it showed. She'd tried many times to get information on the flames, but to no avail.

She sighed. Oh well, she could use them well in combat, and effectively against other flame users.  _ (That bastard Being X sent hundreds of enemies who could use the flames against her.) _

Glancing down at her bandages, she hummed.

She  _ could  _ use her indigo flames to cast on illusion over her scars, she could even use an illusionary spell, if she wanted to. But…using mana or flames outside of combat, or outside of when she absolutely needed to, gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

It made her jittery, as if using a little bit of mana or flames would render her unable to effectively fend off potential enemies.

She didn't like the idea of being attacked without her complete amount of flames and mana, seeing as she'd often had to completely drain her reserves of both during the nightly sessions, and had to push out more, despite having nothing left.

She doubted that anyone would be able to do that, since last time it took over a million flame and mana equipped persons to get her even near her limit, which had grown tremendously during the course of her nightly sessions.

Even so, she didn't like it. So, she opted for bandages instead.

She sighed, turning to the whiteboard as the teacher walked in.

A tingle at the base of her neck caused her to pause in her writing.

She resumed, mind racing.

Since this morning, she had felt…watched. The presence moved around, from the tree outside the window to the new vents added to the classroom, and the school. It seemed to concentrate mostly on Tsuna, and it'd arrived around the same time, too. 

She wondered if she should do something.

She felt a smile tug at her lips. Well, it might be entertaining.


	2. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skips galore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Daily Life Arc is quite boring, so I quickly skimmed through that so that it wouldn't get too boring. The chapter ends at the Time Travel part, where they switched with their 10YL counterparts to fight Byakuran.

**_Chapter 2_ **

"Hie! Reborn!"

Tsuna screeched as Reborn popped out of nowhere, appearing in front of him with no warning.

Reborn paid this no heed, instead asking him a question.

"Dame-Tsuna. What do you know about Tanya Degurechaff?"

Tsuna stared down at Reborn curiously. Why was he asking him? He should be more than capable of figuring it out himself. As the last week of touture had shown.

Tsuna flinched when Reborn tsked at him, and scurried to answer.

"W-Well, she's T-The Prodigy. She's ac-actually quite nice, she h-helped me quite a bit, before. She's really s-smart, and good at e-everything…"

Tsuna's voice got lower and lower as he spoke, bangs almost covering his eyes completely by the time he'd finished.

"U-Unlike me, she's co-competent. Don't know w-why she even spared me a m-moment's notice…"

This last part was said extremely softly, practically impossible to hear.

Still, Reborn heard it all the same.

Frowning, he made a note to fix that poor self esteem sometime soon. It wouldn't do to have a Vongola Boss who wasn't even confident in his own choices, or actions.

More importantly, this Tanya Degurechaff.

Something about her was off. It set him on edge, and he didn't like that despite his digging, he couldn't find any reason for it.

She hadn't done anything to cause suspicion or scrutiny, but something in him just screamed against leaving her be. And he didn't come this far by ignoring his instincts, so he'd done a thorough check.

The fact that he had gotten so little despite his efforts was concerning.

If she was a potential threat to Tsuna, then she would have to be dealt with, either by becoming a guardian, or, well. Either way, Reborn would make sure to keep an eye on her.

Gokudera had been acquired as a g

Guardian, so the Storm Guardian position was taken.

Well, he'll just play it by ear, see how it goes.

\-----

Tanya yawned, watching Tsuna and his little group of friends go around causing chaos was quite fun, she'd even managed to evade the baby during her inspection.

She'd 'overheard' many of the conversations and tutoring sessions.

She hummed in satisfaction as she consulted her now much more complete flame knowledge.

She'd made sure to endear herself to the group, offering help and snacks and advice and condolences when they were hurt.

They'd grown to trust her, quite a bit, in fact.

The baby, who she knows is not really a baby at all, still eyes her with wary eyes, distrust in his movements.

Still, she attends his birthday party, and subsequently Tsuna's birthday party, as well.

Though celebrating his 13th birthday in a hospital must've been quite unpleasant for him.

I-Pin, Lambo, Takeshi, Kyoko, Gokudera, Haru, Hibari. She watched as Tsuna went around collecting people to add to his little 'family'.

Though since he's going to be a Mafia Boss, Tanya supposes that that's what he's supposed to do, anyways.

An intricate support system, with Tsuna at the helm.

Tanya ponders on this, wonders if joining would be fun.

A peaceful life is what she is after. But mind numbing tasks aren't fun. Tsuna is kind hearted.

Tanya smirks. If she joined, but asked to be placed in a safer position, because she was afraid, or because she 'didn't have the dexterity or strength', she could have fun and not die at the same time!

Besides, knowing Being X, she was going to be dragged into this one way or another, anyways.

Reborn sure seemed intent on keeping her within his sights.

Tanya sighs, because she is tired, because she doesn't want to play intricate ploys, or go to battle every night. She sighs and doesn't allow more, for if she did, she would be so utterly exhausted with life and death and everything in between that she would let everything crash. Like a puppet on strings no longer taut, she would fall, limp.

It's a human thing, she thinks. To be tired of shouldering responsibility and burdens. But unlike the incompetents that let that crumble them, she stood strong. Even so, she was weary all the same.

Letting out a puff of air, she stretched. Oh well. Not much use thinking about that.

She had things to do.

\------

"Ah, hello."

Tanya blinks at the sight of a tall blonde man in the entryway of the Sawada residence. She peers up at him curiously.

She'd come over, as she was prone to do recently, to help Tsuna with his studies.

The doorbell had rung, and since Nana was busy, she got up from the living room, where they had been seated, to answer the door.

Tanya eyed the swarm of men dressed in black suits behind the blond.

"Can I help you?"

Tanya asked, politely. She shifted her grip on the knife.

"Hello, this is the Sawada residence, correct? I'm Dino, Reborn asked me to come."

Tanya plastered a friendly smile, nodding at the response.

"I see. Wait here, please. I'll go fetch Reborn."

Tanya smiled, waving and closing the door.

She turned, adjusting the knife in her pant pocket before setting off to the living room.

"Reborn-san, there's a man called Dino at the door. He said you invited him?"

Tanya relayed the information, noting Tsuna's worn out appearance, a stark contrast to the energetic appearance he'd had before she'd gone to answer the door. Gokudera was fussing over him.

"Ah, I know him. Let him in, please, Degurechaff-san."

Tanya nodded, moving to welcome Dino in.

She snickered slightly to herself as she remembered Tsuna's shocked reaction to Reborn treating her respectfully. It was quite funny.

The rest of his little group reacted similarly, but Tsuna's high pitched screech and over the top flailing was terribly hilarious.

Making sure that she looked presentable, she smiled as she opened the door, beaming up at Dino.

"Sorry for the wait. Please come in."

"Thank you…"

"Degurechaff Tanya."

"Thank you Degurechaff-san."

Tanya tilted her head as one of the suits stepped in with Dino.

"Ah, this is Romanio, my subordinate."

Dino explained, noticing the curious look Tanya shot Romanio.

Tanya smiled pleasantly at Romanio, greeting him.

Leading both to the living room, Tanya took a seat at the corner of the room.

She watched impassive as the chaos unfolded, not hindering nor accelerating the disaster.

It was only when they were about to set out for the public bath did Tanya intervene.

"Tsuna! I'm going to go, now. See you tomorrow!"

She waved, Tsuna startling before waving back meekly.

The rest of the group paused to chorus goodbyes.

Tanya heads home.

\-----

Tanya sighs.

This last year was a mistake.

Associating with Tsuma was a mistake. 

Honestly, what was up with the Mafia Island shenanigans?

Through it all, Tanya had somehow managed to maintain her 'woe is me I'm a poor innocent civilian child' façade.

Tanya sighed. That was at least one thing that'd gone well. She was akin to Kyoko or Hana's roles in the Family, associated but not one of the hostiles. Important enough to guard, not significant enough to target.

But really? Time traveling into a  _ war? _

She huffed as she tightened her boots.

She really had bad luck.

TYL!Hibari and TYL!Takeshi seem to know of at least  _ some  _ of her ability, seeing as they gave her a rifle and a clean uniform.

Though why she had to wear a uniform of all things when no one else was was beyond her. It was very similar to her uniform from the Imperial Army, so she didn't mind it much.

Grabbing her rifle, and the Box Weapon she was provided with, she sets off to the training hall.

TYL!Hibari had requested everyone be there yesterday.

Opening the door, she walks in, noting Tsuna and the others eyeing her curiously.

TYL!Hibari perks up at her arrival, greeting her with a nod. She nods back, moving to stand near the group of TYL!People.

Lal Mirch and Reborn are staring at her. Tanya huffs, complaining about the absurdity of the situation in her head.

TYL!Takeshi walks in, joining the group.

That means all of them are here, then.

"Alright, then. We'll be doing a test to access your skill levels and abilities."

TYL!Takeshi informed the people gathered as he pointed to the set up stations. Training dummies, obstacle courses, and various other stations were set up.

"Got any questions?"

Tsuna meekly raised his hand.

TYL!Takeshi beamed at him.

"Yeah, Tsuna?"

"Uh, why is Tanya-san in a u-uniform?"

TYL!Takeshi glanced back at Tanya, who had a carefully blank face on.

"Tanya is a qualified soldier, so we decided to provide her with a uniform, since she's used to fighting in one."

"Eh? She is?"

Tsuna asked, peering over to Tanya.

Lal Mirch frowned, turning to stare at Tanya.

Reborn tilted his head.

"Okay, then"

Tsuna nodded, content with the answer.

The rest of the day went normally, with Tanya not having to do the tests, much to the displeasure of Reborn and Lal Mirch.

Tanya's mind scrambled to find an explanation for her 'military background'.

'Ah, I've got it-!' Tanya's eyes lit up, just as Tsuna rounded the corner.

"Tanya-san! Ah, are you busy?"

"No, I'm free. I was just heading to the cafeteria."

"Oh, I'll a-accompany you…if you don't m-mind of course!"

Tsuna stuttered and flailed.

Tanya smiled at him.

"I don't mind."

Tsuna calmed down, shuffling along beside Tanya.

"Um, I-I just wanted to ask you something, Tanya-san. Y-You don't h-have to answer, of course! B-But I'd like to know…h-how did you become a soldier, Tanya-san?"

Tanya smiled warmly at him.

"I don't mind. Before I got picked up by the orphanage, my parents were military people. They made me go through the training recruits went through when I was 4."

Tsuna flinched.

"Ah! I'm s-sorry if I brought up any unpleasant m-memories!"

Tanya waved it off, assuring him she didn't mind.

Tanya hummed, opening the door to the cafeteria. She smiled as she felt the presence of Lal Mirch and Reborn move away.

\------

"Do you believe her?"

Lal leaned back, resting on the chair.

"No. It doesn't make sense. Even if her parents really did that, she doesn't have experience, Hibari and Takeshi would've definitely made her fight one of them at the very least."

Reborn stared at the cup of coffee in front of him.

"Well, we'll just have to see, then."

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
